lohavfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis
Nemesis is the protagonist of the story I Will Hunt You Down . He is a Biological Superweapon (B.O.W. for short, even though it isn't an accurate acronym so it pretty much means he's a shit character already) created by the Umbrella Corporation for the express purpose of hunting down and killing the members of S.T.A.R.S. Profile Name: Nemesis (Often refereed to as 'Nemmy' by other Displaced & Discord ) Sex (and or Gender): Male Age: 1,300 years old Story: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/178610/i-will-hunt-you-down Summon Item: A dead strain of the T-Virus contained in a glass vial. The virus resembles a DNA strand, or a double-helix shape. Species: Formerly human, now classified as Undead. Powers and Abilities: Nemesis is immensely strong, having one time been able to meet the dragon-like being known as Twintania in a full on charge, stop him, and lift him overhead before hurling him to the other side of the room. His massive strength also allows him to leap great distances to get around, which is his main form of transportation. Aside from his immense strength, Nemesis often employs the use of his tentacles to attack or grab things that are out of reach. Each of his tentacles are sharpened to a point, able to pierce through any sort of living flesh. For mass destruction, he employs the aid of his Rocket Launcher, as well as his ever-growing arsenal of weaponry to deal out maximum damage. His launcher offers him full resistance to natural pony magic. Weaknesses: Though Nemesis is an immensely strong physical hitter, he has no ways to deal with magic outside of his own universe. Long range magic casters and projectile attacks give him a hard time, and despite being immensely strong, he is also rather slow. Aside from his rocket launcher, all of his weapons have limited ammunition that he needs to use sparingly. If his opponent is far off, there is very little he can do to them. Destructive Capacity: Small building level, with his launcher, building level Range: Without any of his weapons, Nemesis is mostly limited to close-range, and has to get close to his enemies to hurt them. With the use of his tentacles, he can pull enemies in, giving him about a medium to medium-long range. With his weapons, medium-long range. Speed: 2, when he runs and jumps he can reach a high 3. Reaction Speed: Nemesis has a moderately high reaction speed, fast enough to block incoming attacks from fast-moving B.O.W.s, however unless he deems the incoming attack a very real threat, he will do very little to react to it. Durability: Nemesis was built to sustain an immense amount of damage and still continue to pursue his target. In the Resident Evil games he is blown up multiple times, electrocuted, thrown from a train via a grenade, dropped into a vat of dissolving chemicals, shot at with every feasible weapon, and the most it would do is piss him off. Strength: Nemesis is able to smash through almost any object in his way, and is strong enough to stop the charge of a massive adult dragon-sized enemy head on, lift it overhead, and throw it. Striking Strength: Class KJ. Strong enough that a punch or a hit from him can send you sliding several feet backwards. Stamina: Nemesis is able to keep going for a VERY long time. He was created for the sole purpose of being an unstoppable, non-tiring killing machine. Intelligence: Despite being in the body of what's basically a zombie, Nemesis is fairly intelligent. He was able to design attack plans for himself before he was imprisoned in stone, and was able to recite to Discord the specifications for the weaponry he wanted to add to his arsenal. Allies/ Forces: Discord is at least considered an acquaintance, and Princess Luna and the mane six are just beginning to trust him. aside from them though, Nemesis has been very alone in his universe for a very long time. Standard Equipment/ Resources: Nemesis never goes anywhere without his rocket launcher. It is usually held to his side. As he reacquires his arsenal this will change. To add to his rocket launcher, he now has a Minigun that latches onto his forearm and hangs below it, with ammunition rounds crossing over his chest to form an 'X' pattern. He also has another launcher that is able to fire more destructive rounds, it is strapped to his back when he is not using it. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Nemesis relies mostly on his immense size and strength to overpower his enemies. What he cannot conquer through strength alone, he uses his weapons for. He does not have any specific attacks that he uses, however it is noteable that after he takes a certain amount of damage, his overcoat will fall off, and he will become even stronger and faster than he was before. This 'Super Nemesis' is characterized by the massive amount of tentacles erupting from his body. It is thought that the overcoat he wears serves as a power limiter, so that he does not accidentally harm anything around him with his excessive strength. Finally, there is his final form. Should he sustain anymore significant damage, or go into a beserk rage, Nemesis will transform into an enormous monster, who has lost all semblances of sanity and intelligence, and seeks only to kill and devour every living thing around him. History and Current Status Know history of your character both before and during the main events of the story. Personality Your character's personality Category:Characters